Third Person, First person
by Blind Kunoichi
Summary: Pg 13 for suicidal content, and language. Hinata has killed herself, Neji and Naruto work together to try to find out why... Ch.7 The plot thickens
1. Default Chapter

**Third Person, First Person:**

**Summary: **Hinata kills herself, eleven chapters, each of the characters views on their side of the story. Last chapter will have what really happened. For Brian, my brother. You'd better read this! –grr--

**Chapter one: **Neji

**Disclaimer:** Iso **do **own Naruto. He is mine. Yep... that Naruto, he can't be more owned by me. It's not possible to own a person more than I own Naruto. Ok, I'm lying.... Don't sue me.

I never expected it to be this way. I didn't even know that she was considering it. But there she was, floating there in the bath tub. Blood and water mingled together. Her eyes, so blank and white, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

I didn't know whether I should first throw up or cry, but both happened.

"HIASHI SAMA!" I screamed.

"Neji san?" he said blankly, waling over to me, and then when he saw the tub, he pushed me aside and ran over to her dead body.

"No... NO! Hinata!" he began crying, holding her dead body to his, and stroking her wet hair.

"Hinata..." he said again. I let the tears fall freely, not afraid to show them.

"N-Neji... do you know of anything that might've... caused this?" Hiashi asked. I shook my head, trying to think.

**((Flash back 1))**

**Three days before the suicide:**

"Neji nii-san?" Hinata came up to me, "May I ask you for something?"

I looked up, annoyed at being disturbed from my rest.

"Ask away, while you're at it, force me to clean your house, train you, and baby sit your sister," I spat. Her eyes welled up.

"I just w-wanted some advice," she said, and bent her head down. She turned and walked away.

"On what?" I called after her.

"N-never mind." She muttered. I shrugged it off, and got back to sleeping.

**((Flash Back 2))**

**Two days before the suicide:**

She came in the room, her face angry.

"Hinata?" I asked. She glared at me. It didn't happen often, but I had known not to mess with my cousin when she was angry.

"What!?" she asked, "Am I bothering you?" she spat.

"No, I want to know what's bothering you, nee-chan." I told her. She scoffed,

"You sure didn't care when it would have actually helped!" she yelled sternly.

"G-gomen..." I apologized.

"What ever," she muttered.

"What ever happened Hinata..." she interrupted,

"...I know, it was destiny." She sneered. I sighed, and got up, leaving her alone.

"HEY!" she yelled, I looked back at her, raising one eyebrow.

"While your avoiding me, you may as well wallow in your little pool of misery because your dad died seven years ago!" she mocked.

"Ok, I will!" I said sternly.

I left the living room and went to my own room. What was bothering her?

**

* * *

**

**((Change POV, Naruto, first person))**

The phone rang. I ignored it, watching the ramen noodles slowly soften. The message machine caught. A shaky voice said,

"Naruto... its Neji. Hinata is dead. She killed herself. I know you two talked like, two days ago, you have to tell me what happened. Call me back. The number is (985) 1234-567 (made up #). --BEEP--"

Hinata... dead. Suicide. Why? Why? I took the ramen off the stove and subconsciously stirred in the powder as my mind wandered back to a few days ago.

**((Flash back))**

**Two days before Hinata's suicide.**

"Hinata chan! Guess what! GUESS WHAT!" I was so excited to tell someone, I knew Hinata would be so happy for me.

"Eh? What Naruto Kun?" she asked. He smiled widely.

"Sakura got over Sasuke! And she and I are now dating!"

"... Naruto, I'm... happy for you," she smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

_'Oh that's sweet, she's so happy for me, she's crying,' _I thought. She turned around and started to walk away, but then she turned back to him.

"I thought maybe you would get over her, and finally stop being so... thick. You know that if Sasuke ever gets a little BIT of ice chiseled away from his heart, she'll go straight on back to him," she whispered.

"... You're wrong," I said.

"I'm not... Naruto, you're blind! You always notice the people that hate you, never the people that love you!"

"Hinata..." I stepped closer to her, she turned.

"G-get away from me," she told me. I blinked.

"Hinata, you are too much of a friend to like... in that way."

"So is Sakura," she muttered angrily.

"Not as much of a friend as you are, you'll always be there for me. If Sakura dumps me, I'll have your shoulder to cry on,"

"Oh, aren't I lucky?" she said, and then walked away.

Was it just me, or had she seemed sad even before I told her...?

**((End Flash back))**

I grabbed the phone and pounded in the number.

"Hyuuga," Neji's voice answered.

"It's Naruto,"

"Good. Um, please meet me somewhere..."

"If we meet at a restaurant, you have to buy me food." I told him.

"Hinata is dead. I think we have a little more important thing to worry about than your stomach."

"Right. Then we probably shouldn't meet a restaurant, then."

"Just... go to the academy." He ordered.

"Ok!" Naruto said, and threw down the phone. He put his ramen into a cup, and then head out the door.

"Naruto. You talked with Hinata a couple days ago, right?"

"Yeah. She seemed sad before I talked to her, she seemed sadder afterwards," I told him.

"Nice choice of vocabulary. Sadder?" Neji said. Then he cleared his throat, "What did you guys talk about?"

I told him the flash back you just read. Or that you skipped over... anyways, he found out what had happened.

"Do you know who she had seen that day?" Neji's voice was a hurried rush.

"Umm, Shino and Kiba? Akamaru too, probably,"

"Thank you." He stood up.

"I wanna' come with you. I feel responsible." I told him. He glared at me, but then sighed.

"Ok."

We walked for a bit until I asked,

"I thought you disliked Hinata. Yet, you're the one who's trying to figure out why she killed herself..."

"I thought it was my fault that she did it. And I didn't dislike Hinata; everyone assumed I did because I beat her up once."

"Sorry," I said. We stayed silent, walking to Kiba's house.

"I'm starting to doubt fate," he said finally, "Maybe, if I had just talked to her before it happened or if had noticed that she hadn't come out of the bathroom yet..." his voice was shaking. I didn't know what to say. For once in my life I was quiet. I stared uncomfortably at the ground; Neji was staring there as well. I knew the look in his face, the look people get when their trying not to cry. I stepped closer to him and hugged him.

"...It's not your fault Hinata died. We'll find out why she killed herself. It's nobody's fault and everyone's fault." I said. I was talking complete bullshit. I didn't know what I was saying, and on top of that I was confusing myself. He stayed silent, standing there rigid and uncomfortable.

"I should probably let go..." I said, looking up at his face. He nodded.

We continued walking. I was really only doing this so I could make myself feel good. If other people had made her depressed, it means that it wasn't completely my fault.

**Yeah, this is for my brother. He's my role model, and he hates fan fiction. He gave me a guideline I had to follow in order for him to read my fanfic. So, yeah, hope you enjoyed this Brian. Those of you who aren't Brian, please review and tell me if I should continue this. Pairings MAY turn out to be Neji/Naru.... Maybe. **


	2. Icecream

**Third Person, First Person: **

**Chapter two: **Kiba and Shino

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, my life would be no different. I'd still write Naruto fanfiction, I'd still call cosplayers stupid, I'd still order Naruto merchandise, and I'd still eat lots of Pizza and watch Daria and Inu Yasha that had been downloaded off KazaA.

Bugs! Buggies! Insect! Cephalopods! And they were all in a little tank. Right next to the Kankuro voodoo doll. I put some leaves in the tank and examined the bugs carefully whilst they ate.

"Shino. Door." My father told me, and I nodded.

"...Neji. Naruto." I greeted.

"Yo!"

"Good morning." Neji seemed sad.

"A few days ago, did Hinata seem really depressed to you?" Neji asked.

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"Do you know what about?"

"Why don't you ask her?" I suggested.

"...because she's dead," Neji said after a long pause. My heart almost stopped beating. Hinata... I never got to get to know you. I-I...

"Who. Killed. Her?" I asked.

"She killed herself. She, she slit her wrist in the bath tub."

"No..." I said. My eyes were beginning to tear up. Thankfully, behind the glasses, no one could see.

"Do you know why she was depressed?" Neji asked. I leaned against the wall for support.

"...No. Ask Kiba."

"Ok, thanks. Bye." Naruto said.

"Wait. Your cousin was my best friend, I want to know..."

"Sure. Come along!" Naruto said. I left the house and tried to maintain balance. What if I could've prevented this?

**((Flash back))**

**Two days before Hinata's suicide:**

I looked at her. So beautiful. But I would never admit that to her, or anyone else. Only I would know what feelings lurked behind this face of mine. How could anyone see what's behind the face if they never even saw my face? I'm sure one could find lots of metaphorical stuff...

"Kiba, I'm sorry..." Hinata said. Her eyes were filled with tears. Kiba looked a little angry.

I wondered what was wrong, but I didn't go further into the matter.

"Shino..." she came up to me, "Why am I so useless, do I really bring anything to group?"

"..." I didn't know what to say. She was strong, and even if the enemies we fought were too tough for her, she was always there to support Kiba and I. And since I didn't know what to say, I said nothing. I mentally beat myself up for my lack of social skills right then.

**((End flash back))**

We walked in silence. I could tell Naruto wanted to say something, because he kept opening his mouth, then closing it after a few seconds. I wondered briefly what was on his mind, and then my attention turned to Neji. His face was a still as stone, and his expression was non existent. I knew that face. I knew what was going on in his head.

"Hinata shouldn't have done this!" Naruto said at last. "She had no right! She had no right to hurt us like this!"

"You idiot," Neji choked. "We had no right to hurt her!" tears had started to form in his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek. Neji stood there, wiping away his tear with his hand. Naruto hugged him, gesturing for me to come comfort him as well. After a few moments of contemplation, I came over and joined in, the two of us sandwiching Neji between us.

"...A-arigatou," Neji said silently. Naruto's face brightened into a smile as he gave Neji a "thumbs-up".

I said nothing, and stepped away from the two of them.

"Ano Sa! Ano Sa! Shino," Naruto poked my shoulder. I glanced down at him.

"Where does Kiba live?"

"...." I searched through my head, trying to remember.

"Maybe we should just call him and tell him to meet us somewhere?" Neji suggested.

"Ichiruka ramen!" Naruto suggested.

"No," Neji said. Feeling Humorous, I added,

"How about an ice cream parlor, then?"

"Sounds better then ramen." Neji agreed. I was shocked. I seriously had expected it not to work... and besides I don't really like Ice Cream.

**((Change POV))**

I was out walking Akamaru when I saw the three of them.

"How about an ice cream parlor, then?"

"Sounds better then ramen." Neji agreed. I walked over to the three of them.

"You guys can't go for Ice Cream and not invite me..." I said, walking over to them.

"Kiba!" Naruto jumped on me.

"Are you guys waiting for someone?"

"Should we tell him?" Shino asked in a hushed voice to Neji. Neji shook his head,

"Wait until we've had some ice cream."

Naruto was eating orange sherbet, Neji cookies and cream, and Shino vanilla with sprinkles. I myself had a double scoop of strawberry and the Shrek 2 special of the month.

"Er, Kiba, what happened with you and Hinata?" Neji asked.

"...I don't want to talk about it." I said blushing. Neji glared at me, and growling he said,

"You have to! Something happened, and because of it, she slit her wrist in the bath tub!" he yelled. Other people in the parlor gasped and stared at us.

"WHAT!? Oh... oh my god. Oh my god... "I buried my face in my hands.

_'Oh god! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry, Hinata... I'm so sorry. Please, please, please let this just be some sick joke Naruto decided to play on me. Oh please... hey, is that a tear? Oh my god! I'm crying...' _

"What happened?" Neji growled, he held me by my coat collar and angrily held a kunai to my throat.

"...." I began to tell them what had happened between Hinata and I.


	3. Flashback and shortness

**Third Person First person:**

**Chapter two: Kiba's story**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be a self insertion that Neji would be madly in love with.... And TenTen and Sakura would battle to the death over their love for Lee. Naruto would be Hokage, Itachi would be a rock star, and Haku would still be alive. **

"Well, it started out during practice," I began. "She seemed a little down, so I hugged her fondly, and we stopped training. I let her talk, but I wasn't really listening, I just know Naruto was mentioned a bit, Hanabi, as well, her friends. The whole time her story bored me. She began to cry and I jerked back to reality..." I didn't want to continue, but I knew Neji would kill me if I didn't... however, he might kill me if he found out what I did, too...

**((Flash back))**

She began to cry. My imaginations of undressing Ino, because Ino is hot and she seemed like a good one night stand, were jerked away and I turned my attention back to her.

"Hinata..." I shushed her, cupping her chin with my hand and brining her face closer to mine. I leaned in, to kiss away the tear that was falling down her cheek. I moved down, hungrily devouring her lips before she could respond. After a moment of me taking advantage of her state of shock, she kissed me back, and then pulled away guiltily. She started running to where Kurenai would be dueling with Shino. She was crying more heavily now, and I felt bad for making her feel this way. I ran after her.

"Hinata!" I called. Didn't she get that Naruto wasn't good enough for her!?

"Kiba... I'm sorry," she said. I stared at her. I felt so bad. Akamaru barked angrily at me and I told him to shut up. I walked away, heading for home.

**((End flash back))**

"YOU BASTARD!" Neji cried, as he jumped over the table and landed on top of me. Naruto and Shino held his arms and pulled him off of me. Shit that scared me!

"...I'm sorry, Neji." I begged. The thought passed my mind that if he killed me, I might be able to say Yo to Hinata when I passed by there.

"Neji, calm down!" Naruto begged. Neji stood over me, glaring. But at least that was a step up from him trying to kill me.

"...Kiba, we have to tell Kurenai Sensei," Shino said, turning away and walking towards the door.

"Wouldn't Hiashi tell Kurenai?" I asked. Neji shook his head.

"He doesn't want to believe it, so he's forced Hanabi and I not to talk about the fact that she's not alive around him or to each other."

I stood up, sensing that Shino wanted to get out of there fast, and left with him.

**I would've made this chapter longer, but my muse is on vacation, and isn't giving me any ideas... So sorry. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Bakaneko: My brother killed himself, which is why I wrote this for him. I hope he finds time to read in Purgatory. **


	4. And then there was Silence

**Chapter four:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its affiliates/characters are not owned by me. I'm just experimenting with fanfiction so I can get extra English credit once school starts up again.**

**For all reviewers who gave me good advice: Thank you, I will try as best to my talent to be a better writer and use your advice to my advantage. Thank you for taking the time to point out my errors and help me fix them. you guys rule! hands you all_ fictional_ MP3 players (I'm too cheap for real ones) **

** I've decided that pairings won't exist, because my brother didn't like Naruto for its romantic value, he liked it for the fights, the comedy, and the philosophy. **

**((Neji's POV))**

Here, alone in the ice cream parlor with Naruto. He turned all his attention on his ice cream so it would seem like he had a good reason not to talk. I subconsciously brought the cone to my mouth as I thought about the times Hinata and I had shared.

When I first met her, she smiled shyly at me and hid herself behind her father's leg. I was so happy to meet her; she was so beautiful and cute.

I had been so worried when she had gotten kidnapped, and I felt so much respect for my uncle when he brought her back with out her even knowing that she had been gone.

I remember fighting her in the preliminaries, when she truly showed me how powerful she'd gotten. She certainly was really powerful, and I felt bad that I had to defeat her. I felt bad that one of us had to stay behind so the other could advance. But at the time I felt that I needed to prove to my father that I could be strong even when facing the people I loved.

Why is it always the people I love that die? Why couldn't it be some person who I hated? Like Sasuke... why didn't that little bastard kill himself? Or Sakura? If destiny needed a suicide on that day, why was it Hinata who destiny chose?

I looked over to Naruto. I wondered what he was thinking about. I wondered if he and I were thinking the same things... reminiscing over past times, wondering what we could've done different...

If I had let her beat me in the preliminaries, would it have been her fighting against Naruto instead of me? Would fate be that cruel? Or would fate put her with Shino. Either way, I think Hinata would've lost. And those two would be the two that would've gone easiest on her.

Is that why she killed herself? Because I put myself before her in the Chuunin exam? Or because I was never a good enough relative. I never went out of my way to treat her how she deserved. She was just the daughter of the fucker who killed my dad.

Or did she kill herself so she could finally be acknowledged? So people would finally think of her. That would be why I would kill myself. So people could gather together at my funeral and tell my dead body how great I was, how much of a friend I was. So I could watch the tears flow on people's faces at the fact that I was gone.

But that doesn't seem like something Hinata would do. She isn't that selfish. No, it definitely wasn't that. Something or someone, had convinced her to end her life, and I was determined to find out what.

Perhaps Hanabi had been giving her grief again. Or her friends, like Kiba had mentioned were in her long rant.

"Neji... I'm sorry. I should've just listened to her," Naruto said, "She was right... I was only dating Sakura because at the time I was so happy that she accepted me that I didn't care that she wasn't ever going to get over Sasuke."

I grunted. I couldn't be mad at him, although I found it hard not to be. I know how messed up people can be when they have a crush on someone. Like when I had a thing for TenTen but she would always be in love with Lee, who would always be in love with Sakura, who would always be in love with Sasuke who would never be in love with anyone. So I assume it's the same with them, Hinata would always love Naruto who would always love Sakura who would always love Sasuke who would always love no body. So if we want to get technical, the person of whom has the ass that I should be kicking is Sasuke, but since he never even conversed with Hinata, I couldn't blame him.

"So we've still got no leads as to who killed Hinata," Naruto said, quickly eating the rest of his ice cream.

"No. We do, Hinata's friends," I said. He nodded, standing up.

"...which friends?"

"Sakura. Ino, TenTen maybe," I guessed. She sometimes hung out with them. _'Used to anyways' _I added mentally.

We left the ice cream parlor. The Yamanaka flower shop was a few blocks down, I think Blondie works there.

"Ino first?" Naruto asked. I nodded.

I would never get to have Hinata force her husband to let me be the best man. I would never get to tell her and her first boyfriend not to forget to use condoms. I would never get to see her become an Anbu, or even a Chuunin. If she became a teacher, like she always said she wanted to be, I'd never get to make guest appearances in the class room and embarrass her. I'd never get to pester her into naming her first son after me.

It was my destiny to protect her... I couldn't even do that much! I didn't protect her from depression, or herself. Hinata... your suicide has hurt me in so many ways. Do you know how much you hurt me?

We stepped into the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino waved at us.

"Hey there guys, how're you?" she waved.

"Not that great," Naruto whispered. I said nothing.

"Eh, why not?" she came over to us, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Ehm, Hinata...." Naruto choked on his own tears as he tried to tell her.

"Hinata..." Ino gestured for him to continue.

"Hinata is dead." I said. My own words stabbed me and my chest ached. Ino looked from me to Naruto, eyes wide.

"Oh, ha-ha, guys, you almost had me..." her voice was shaking.

"It's not a joke, Ino-chan..." Naruto told her. She looked up to me, eyes pleading for me to tell her that it was. I nodded. She clutched onto Naruto's shoulder, and buried her face in his chest, pounding on it as well. She was crying profusely, not afraid to show that she was, like everyone else had been. Tears stung at my own eyes, why I was crying again I didn't know. Shinobi's don't cry! I kept telling myself. But I did any ways. I never did live by their rules.

**Ehm... not much happened there. But I hope I did a good job. I tried to think of what reactions I had.... I'm going to go visit his grave. Bri, hope they have computers in Purgatory, and I hope when I write Hinata's chapter from her POV, I get the after life right.... R&R, all comments are appreciated (That's a lie, don't flame me, it's already too hot as it is) **


	5. So much for the fun day

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing Naruto temporarily; you'll get him back once school starts up again, except for Saturday mornings. **

**((Sakura's POV))**

Ino and I were gonna' have fun today! First we'd go shopping, get a new outfit, try on some clothes and make up, make up our futures with Sasuke, and laugh about them because we knew they'd never come true. But it was still fun to dream. After shopping, we'd get lunch at Auntie Anne's pretzels. We'd get a massage, facial, and our nails done. After wards we'd probably go to a park and talk, like we used to. I had been saving up lots of money for this day. Our traditional end of summer shopping spree. The one day Ino and I threw down our rivalry and became friends again.

I turned into the door of the flower shop, because I agreed to help her get everything done so we could leave earlier.

I looked at everyone who'd been inside the flower shop. Ino was clinging onto Naruto's shirt, crying. Naruto was wiping tears away from his eyes with his wrist, and Neji... Neji was standing there, letting the tears fall freely, as if he'd given up trying to hold them in.

"I-Ino chan? Naruto? Neji san?... what's wrong, guys?" I asked. If Neji of all people were crying it had to be pretty bad. Ino looked up at me, and tried to clear her throat to speak, but in the end just buried her face into Naruto's shirt again.

"... W-what's wrong?"

"Hina...ta slit her wrist in the bath tub," Neji said, after clearing his breath. I stayed silent for a few minutes, I was getting dizzy. It was then I had realized I'd been holding my breath. I clutched my head, and the image of Hinata's dead body came to my mind. Imagining it was enough for me... I could imagine her white eyes shedding tears as she whispered goodbye to the world, dragging the kunai across her pale skin, and watching the blood taint it. I could imagine her wincing in pain as she watched the blood seep into the water of the tub...

I had been holding my breath again; it had just been caught in my throat. The lump that came when the tears would not clogged up my mouth and I couldn't breathe. I fainted.

**((Shino's POV)) **

I walked with Kiba; his silence was soothing and unsettling at the same time. My head was buzzing... I never ever got the chance to tell her that I felt something for her. I glared at Kiba, although he couldn't see it. If he could, I'm sure he wouldn't care. As far as he could tell I was feeling no remorse. As far as anyone could tell I wasn't even remotely sad that my best friend and the person I cared for was dead.

Maybe she was happier? Perhaps if someone had stopped her... would she be able to live with herself? I know it sounds cruel, but I'd rather have her be dead and happy than alive and miserable. Burdened down with the guilt and shame, still depressed because of whatever caused her to do it in the first place.

I wished for once Kiba would complain about something, anything... just to get my mind back to normal. But would things ever be normal?

"Kiba! Shino! Practice canceled," Kurenai said.

"...?" I asked.

"I got a message from Hinata's father, and it's in my deepest regret to inform you both..."

"We know, sensei, Neji told us about her s-suicide," Kiba said. I assumed he said it so he could keep himself from re-living the experience from being told.

"Suicide? Hiashi Sama said nothing about suicide... he just said... t-that she..."

"..." Maybe Kiba shouldn't have told her.

"I'm going to go talk to him!" she said angrily, "He should've told me!"

So we watched our sensei storm off, leaving Kiba and I to stand there in an uncomfortable silence. Why'd she have to cancel training? Kiba and I would've dueled and vented out our anger and sadness onto each other. When I was fighting, it was the only time I could really think straight. I glance over to Kiba, who was subconsciously petting Akamaru. His lips moved a bit, as if he were whispering.

_'...' _I thought to myself, and I started to walk back to my house. Half way there, I realized my lips had started moving too, I was whispering to myself, reliving conversations, saying the things I never could say... I was talking to her as if she were right next to me.

"...I loved you," I whispered. I could almost see her lips pull into a shy smile. But of course, she wasn't there. And she never would be there. Ever again.

**You guys rule! I decided to stop being so lazy and answer reviews, starting from chapter 4. If I missed your review, sorry. **

**Cookie6: Will do, I didn't know I could write stuff that almost made people cry... :)Thanks for reading. **

**SquirrelOfShadows: Lol, I like it too, even though I'm a girl and I'm not les/bi, I still have a weird fascination w/ reading it. Thanks for reading, :)**

**Hikariko: That's a great idea! I am definitely going to use that! :) Thank you for reading!**


	6. Major shortnes

**Chapter six: **

**Disclaimer: **Use your heads people, would a writer as inexperienced as I am own one of the most popular anime shows ever? Doubtful...

**((Kurenai's POV))**

"Hiashi!" Kurenai angrily pounded on the door of Hyuuga estate. Hanabi opened the door. She was wearing a black kimono and her eyes were red with tears.

"Hanabi chan? Is your dad in?" She asked.

"H-he'll be back in fifteen minutes or so, he's talking business with some people,"

"Eh? May I come in?" Hanabi nodded. Kurenai sat down at the kitchen table.

"M-may I get you some tea?" Hanabi asked. Kurenai shook her head as she waited in an awkward silence for Hiashi to get home. Four minutes passed. Hanabi had started chewing on her bottom lip.

"You ok, Hanabi chan... I know it's tough, not having someone you loved," Hanabi shook her head. Kurenai pulled her onto her lap and gave her a hug.

"She's dead!" Hanabi bawled. "She's really gone!" The girl's sister's sensei sat in silence with the crying child on her lap until Hiashi walked. She gently placed Hanabi on the floor and stood up.

"Hiashi sama! You lied to me! You told me she was in the Hidden Cloud village visiting her mom!" Kurenai shouted. **((My friend suggested this 'cause Hidden Cloud sounds like heaven and since you never see or hear about Hinata's or Neji's moms, I assumed they were dead... fear my mind games)**

"Hanabi!" Hiashi scolded. Hanabi shook her head,

"She already knew..." she whispered.

Hiashi sat down and gestured for Kurenai to do the same.

"Yes, I lied. I didn't want you or your students to get worried,"

"Well it was my students that told me about it! You really should've told me!" she scolded.

"...her funeral is two days from now at one p.m.; tell your students, I know she would want them to be there."

"...She's really dead." Kurenai whispered, "Thank you for your time, Hiashi sama."

Hinata was really dead. Was it my entire fault? I never focused on training her, I always focused on Shino, because I didn't believe in her. She really was powerful. Why'd she have to kill herself? Why!?

**((Change POV-Sakura))**

I awoke with Neji, Ino, and Naruto sitting near me. I remembered what I had heard before passing out and questions came buzzing to my head.

"W-why, why did she do that? Why?"

"We don't know, but you and her have hung out recently enough... so, if you think of anything concerning the matter. Both of you, please tell us." Naruto said, standing up. He lifted Neji's shoulder and walked out of the flower shop.

"Naruto, Neji..." I called, Naruto turned, but Neji just stopped walking, "I'm so sorry you guys."

Ino started crying again. Her and Hinata had gotten really close over the past year. I held her body in what I hoped was a comforting embrace, as she cried. I felt bad for not crying, because I certainly was sad, but I just couldn't. I had that lump in your throat that you get when you need to cry but the tears won't come.

I hope your happy now, Hinata chan.

**Still not much happening. It's ALL Sakura's fault.... No it isn't, I just dislike her a lot. **

**I got lazy again, but thanks for all the reviews, you guys. ((Hugs all of you)) :)**

**Sorry about the shortnes. I'll make next chapter extra long!**


	7. Revelations

**Chapter seven: **

**Disclaimer: Do you think, that if I owned Naruto, I'd be writing fanfiction?... Yeah, I probably would, actually. **

**((Naruto's POV))**

I never knew that suicide was an option. Every time I felt remotely sad and like I wanted to die, I never knew that one could do that to oneself. I didn't know one could be relaxed by the pain. I wonder what death is like.

I was still following Neji, I didn't know if I could leave him. He seemed so upset, and although I didn't really like him, I was worried that he'd hurt himself.

"Neji? Do you think she actually did really like me?" I asked. He nodded. I felt so stupid! Why did I tell her Sakura and I were dating? All we did was eat ramen and she gave me a hug. That's not even a date!

"Do you think it's all my fault? Do you think she would've not done it if I had asked her out?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I've been thinking. Nothing we've found out seems like it would lead to her death. Maybe this isn't as simple as I thought it was," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Do you really think she would've killed herself because she got kissed, she got rejected, and she got yelled at?" he asked.

"Hmm, no I guess not." I said, after a few moments of pondering.

"That's why I think there's more to this." Neji said quietly. I was so confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked again. He sighed.

"Never mind." He muttered. I seriously didn't get it.

"Hanabi has been more so depressed than even I, I think she needs someone to vent to." Neji told me. I nodded. I didn't know if he still wanted me there or not. But I didn't want to be alone.

He didn't seem to mind the fact that I was still following him.

Hanabi was really cute. She seemed like she'd be a brat at first glance, but I could tell she really cared about her sister. Inside the Hyuuga mansion was a bit dull. Everything was where it should be, the walls had no scratches or marks on them. Neji and I were in what I assumed was Neji's bedroom. He was sitting on bed with Hanabi in his lap. He was sitting solemnly still and quiet while Hanabi cried and though it was hard to understand what she was saying, I knew she was talking about her sister.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Hanabi chan, Naruto and I have been asking around. I think this is bigger that just suicide."

"It wasn't homicide, though, nii san," Hanabi said. Neji nodded.

"We asked everyone she was close to, if they knew anything. No one gave us any answers that would lead to suicide," he paused waiting for Hanabi to give any sign of understanding, "Kiba kissed her, she got rejected by the person she's had a crush on for... well, for a very long time, and I yelled at her. Nothing that would make her want to end her life."

"Are you saying that something else might've happened, that she didn't tell us about...?" Hanabi asked.

Neji nodded. I was still confused! What the hell were they talking about?

"Ehm... I'm still confused."

"Who IS this dobe?" Hanabi asked.

"This is Naruto,"

"This is the person who Hinata...liked!? This idiot?" Neji nodded.

"What Neji means, Naru-chan, is that we think Hinata may still be... alive."

I considered this. It made no sense to me, I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. They were about to explain when I was frightened to the very bone by a blood curdling scream,

"HER BODY!!! IT'S GONE!"

**((Change POV))**

**Four days before the suicide. **

It was when I was walking home that he stepped out in front of me. He looked like Sasuke, but older. His stare was compelling and really intimidating at the same time. He sat down on one knee and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hyuuga chan, you have personal connections with Naruto Kun, no?" he asked me. I backed up, and nodded. He advanced towards me.

"Then you'll be perfect." he told me. I was scared shitless. I backed up into the wall of a building.

"Itachi sama!" hissed a large greenish blue looking guy. He looked up to his friend, then to where the guy was looking.

"Shit," he muttered. He gave me one last look, in which I couldn't look away, before teleporting away.

I was falling in a pool of red, his voice was coming from somewhere, but I didn't know where.

_My plan... is to get the Kyuubi. In order to do so, I have to kill the vessel. I need to draw him to me; you'll be perfect for that. I'll be back for you, Hyuuga chan. Don't bother trying to tell anyone, each time you do... _

I felt an unbearable pain in my shoulder. I looked down to see Sasuke Senior poking me with a needle.

_Each time you tell someone, this will happen, only it'll hurt more. I'll allow you to live life normally, but I'll still be in your head and spirit, ready to strike if you let one word slip. _

**((Change POV))**

Father came into the room where we all were.

"Her body! Her body is gone!" He shouted. My eyes widened, and I didn't need to bother looking up to see that Neji's had too.

"Oh! Kami sama!" I swore.

"Hiashi Sama," Neji said, "In asking around, I've been lead to believe that Hinata Sama is not dead. Her body was most likely a bunshin or Tai Jutsu," Neji told my father.

"Then where the hell is she?" father swore. Naruto spoke up.

"We're gonna' find out!"

**Authors notes: Hope this was long enough. I really can not write long chapters... ((Sweat drops)) I might write over this chapter. I don't think I like it... Hmm. ((Ponders)) Anyways...**

**Hinatasbiggestfanboy: Thanks, I liked the analogy too. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Kirin Kage the Shadow girl: Sorry for the shortness. Will do, thanks for reading. :)**

**Multi Facets—Wha...? Thanks for praying & reading. :)**

**XAkiX: Thanks for reading and for the review! It was pills. :)**

**Gnome lord: You read my mind, dude. :)**

**Cookie6: Go Sakura dislikers! Update your story soon! :)**


	8. Sasuke?

**Third Person, First Person: **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think I'd live in Washington?**

**Authors notes: Sorry about the really long vacation. I got a little sidetracked with my other fic.**

My plan hasn't been working. All it did was buy me a little time. My chakra was almost worn out from keeping up a bunshin that would fool my father. I was resting in the room of who I assumed to be a teenager, hiding in his closet. The house was just on the border of Konoha. It was pretty large. I didn't think anyone would find me.

My mind began to wander. I wondered how everyone was doing. A small smile tugged at my lips as I thought of Naruto's reaction. I wonder how Neji was taking this. He'd probably be relieved, wouldn't he?

I wish Neji had come with me. I was going to ask him to, but he yelled at me. Itachi had believed my charade, but he would find me soon. If Kabuto were to do this, I doubt any one would ever find out. But I'm not any where near where Kabuto is in the skills of medical nin-ing.

I sighed, and checked my watch. The only logical time to travel seemed to be three am— five am, no one who'd recognize me would be up, and Itachi didn't seem like the type of guy who would give up his beauty sleep to look for a dead girl.

2:30. I wondered if I should risk going out, it didn't seem like it'd hurt too much to do so, so I quietly crept out of the closet. I noticed all the familiar banners, but I couldn't think of where I had seen them before. A slogan large fan seemed to be everywhere in this house, and I racked my brain trying to think of where I'd seen it. I couldn't help but notice that this clan was more self-loving than the Hyuuga's.

I crept quietly down the hall, and then I heard the door open. I shortened and quieted my breaths, leaning against the wall, trying to make myself not noticed.

Sasuke... what the hell was _he_ doing here? I wondered, as I saw him enter the door. And then I remembered the fan crest on the back of his t-shirt. Shit. I crept quietly back into the bedroom I'd been hiding in.

He opened the door, before I had a chance to hide back in the closet. He drew a kunai, instinctively, and then lowered it when he saw me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked me. I couldn't look at his face, because it reminded me too much of his brothers.

"H-hiding," I muttered. I reached inside of my coat pocket, for my spare kunai, just in case.

"From whom?" he demanded. "And why here?"

"From everyone," I said, "And here because it's the closest to the border of Konoha. I can leave tonight,"

"Sakura told me you were dead... And later Naruto and Neji told me that you were missing." He stated. I shrugged, and glared at him,

"And you won't tell them I'm here, will you? Because I've worked too hard on this strategy. I even fooled my father. And even though I'm low on Chakra, I won't hesitate to fight you, Uchiha-san," I told him, veins started crawling up my face. He smirked.

"I have no reason to tell them, but I have no reason not to, either." He said. I glared at him,

"You seem very lonely Sasuke-kun, it's a shame you don't have any _siblings_ to keep you company. I said, hinting. He narrowed his eyebrows.

"You've got my curiosity, Hyuuga-chan," he said.

"Itachi infected my head, if I tell you exactly what's going on, I'll get tortured,"

"Itachi!?" He demanded, "Just bear the pain, and tell me!"

"Itachi was going to use me to draw Naruto to him, and then get the Kyuubi, and then kill him, and then use the Kyuubi for some evil plot," I said quickly, and pressed my hand to the spot on my shoulder that had suddenly started searing with pain. "I faked my death so he would have to re-strategize, and while he is re-strategizing, I am going to kill him."

Sasuke laughed. "I doubt you can. And I won't let you, because that's my job," he told me.

"Then come with me, if you like. As long as he doesn't harm Naruto-kun, or the people of Konoha," I offered. He shrugged.

"If you don't come with me, Uchiha-kun, then I'll go alone. Either way, I' leaving Konoha, and Itachi will be killed," I said.

"You'll really leave everything behind, Naruto, Neji, your father and sister, just to save one person?" He asked. I nodded.

"If you're coming, then come. If you're staying, than at least wait until morning to tell Neji,"

I shrugged past him.

"You seem very different, Hyuuga-chan,"

"I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid of death, because I'm already dead," she winked. Sasuke smirked.

"I think we should go get Neji," I said, as we left the house. "I think he'd be a valuable person to have with us."

"Not Naruto?" he asked.

"If we led Naruto to Itachi, I doubt that'd solve anything," I pointed out. He nodded.

**((Change POV))**

**Neji** **awo**ke to the sound of tapping at his window. He and Hanabi had both slept on his bed, sitting upward. It hadn't been their plan to fall asleep, but it happened anyways. Hanabi was still asleep, so Neji moved quietly to open the window.

"Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, and then moved to the side, revealing Hinata to Neji's eyes. Neji gasped, and Hinata shushed him.

"Nii-san, we're leaving. You are too," Hinata told Neji. Neji nodded, knowing he shouldn't ask what was going on until they were out of the house.

He couldn't help but wonder, though, why Sasuke was there. He grabbed his kunai holster, and his shoes, and then hopped out of the window.

The three ninja's made their way into the night, one of which presumed dead. The other a heartless bastard, and the other with no clue as to what was actually going on.

**YAY! I finally got off my ass and updated! Sorry about the loooong pause. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it, but it probably won't.**


	9. Sorry 'bout the long update

**TPFP**

**Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes, then Sushi'd be a lot less expensive. But wishes are not fishes, wishes are wishes, and no matter how I wish it, I still don't own Naruto. And sushi is still expensive. **

**Note: Sorry it took sooooooooooo long to update. -'**

**((Neji's POV))**

I don't think I'd ever been happier. She was alive. She was safe. She was here. With me. So what the hell was going on? And why the hell was Sasuke here? Whatever Hinata was having trouble with; I wish that she had come to me first instead of him.

"Hinata Sama…" I said. She shook her head.

"Not right now." She said quietly. There was something different about her. Tone of voice, body language, expression. Her voice was now demanding, but still sweet. No longer timid. Her eyes held fear, but not the fear that she used to have. She used to fear small stuff, but now there was something else. A solemn, but not depressed expression was plastered onto her face. She jumped from roof top to roof top with powerful leaps and her body stance when she stood was dominating instead of passively standing by.

Why was Sasuke here?

Why'd she go to him before me? AUGH!

Why did she put up a suicidal act?

Too many queries. And I had the feeling they wouldn't be answered any time soon.

Hinata's chakra seemed dangerous. A heavy battle aura with in a small body. I wondered if now she would be able to beat me easily. She seemed to have changed a lot. Had she always been this powerful?

Watch out! Whoops I didn't say that out loud did I?

Hinata tripped on a small barely noticeable chimney spout, and fell off of the roof.

"Shit." I swore.

"…She's fine." Sasuke said. I glared at him, and ran to the edge of the roof to check on her. It was a far drop.

"HINATA!" I called. No reply.

"She's fine." Sasuke said.

"What do you know?" I spat.

"Because she's walking up the side of that building." Sasuke pointed. I felt like an idiot. "Believe in her. She's not weak any more. If she was still weak she wouldn't be this convinced that she could kill my brother. You're being too concerned."

I stared at him. What did he know? I didn't want to lose her again. I sped up, not wanting to look at the Uchiha. He knew nothing. Or maybe he knew more than I did. And that both scared and angered me.

"Neji-nii san. I'm fine." I heard Hinata say. She was running beside me, Sasuke was a little behind.

We continued to run. It seemed so short and so long at the same time.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, not adding the proper suffix to her name, "I have a feeling we should stop and rest."

To be the devils advocate, and because I didn't want Sasuke to have more say than I, I said "Not yet, we can keep going, we can cover more."

"Neji-" It was Hinata. "I agree that while we still have more time, we should stop right now. We need to find some place to hide out until tomorrow, and I believe I should answer any questions you have."

She did know how to convince me.

So I agreed.

Sasuke used his charismatic-ness to convince this teenage girl to let us hide out in her basement. Bastard. I know I'm hotter than he is, yet girls go wild for him. Not like I care, but so far it seems like Sasuke is the one Hinata wanted, not me. He had been more useful so far.

"Okay Neji, what questions do you want answered?"

"A lot, but first off, what is going on?" I asked. She nodded to Sasuke.

"My brother is after her, because he thinks she can lure Naruto to him. He used a new form of his Sharingan so that a part of him would know when she… blabbed. She had to tell me, so I'm assuming he's suspicious that she's alive."

"What happens when she 'blabs'?" _Nice vocabulary_ I asked.

"I get a psychological sword stabbed into my abdomen."

"Why the suicidal front?" I asked next.

"The bunshin was very advanced, so advanced that it fooled even you and father. It was basically a clone of myself, so Itachi thinks I couldn't take it and killed myself. I assume that now he thinks this he'll find another way to lure Naruto into his trap, which is why I'm going to kill him."

Sasuke glared at her. She winced "Which is why _we're_ going to kill him."

I was somewhat jealous. She caused everyone who loved her that much pain for one little, all be it powerful, little brat that no one really likes! Wow…

"I see."

"And I was hiding in Sasuke's house, not knowing it was his, of course, but he found me and he demanded he be the one to kill Itachi and I couldn't say no." She seemed a little annoyed, which made me happy, and he didn't seem to notice her annoyance.

"We should sleep."

"Indeed."


End file.
